Talk:Star Trek: Insurrection
Continuity During this movie Riker kisses Troi and she says "I've never kissed you with a beard before" or something very similar. However, in the episode Ménage à Troi they are on Betazed, he has the beard, and they kiss. Where/how should that be referenced here? -- Avron 11:34, 24 Jul 2004 (CEST) I've created a section named notes. You can file it there, under seperate paragraphs. I suggest making a short note on the article's of Riker and Troi aswell. -- Redge 14:59, 24 Jul 2004 (CEST) Dominion War I don't understand why Starfleet would have the resources to send its flagship to investigate Data and the Ba'ku when they're right in the middle of the Dominion War. Surely the Enterprise-E would have been essential in the Federation's fight. zsingaya 20:44, 7 Aug 2005 (UTC) ::I always rationalised that the Federation didn't want the Dominion to destroy the Enterprise as it may have been their flagship. A psychological victory it would have been. But then, the Son'a did work for the Dominion so maybe they didn't trust them. Tough Little Ship 20:48, 7 Aug 2005 (UTC) :::There seems to be no reason why the Federation would work with the Son'a, since the Son'a produce keteracel white for the Dominion. It would be like the Federation working with the Breen on a scientific mission right in the middle of the war! I'm sure the Enterprise was used in many skirmishes and attacks during the war, why hold back their trump card when it's really powerful? zsingaya 20:52, 7 Aug 2005 (UTC) ::::Desperate times I guess. Maybe by working with the Son'a the Federation hoped to bring them to their side. Their ships are pretty powerful. Tough Little Ship 20:58, 7 Aug 2005 (UTC) :::::Maybe. I just don't know... Admiral Janeway said it in Star Trek: Nemesis : "...seems like you get all the easy assignments... the Borg, the Son'a, and now the Romulans..." I'm just saying that I think the Federation would probably be desperate for any ships to use against the Dominion. They were even recruiting only-just-warp-capable species into the Federation. I'm sure they'd not thought of the Son'a as ever becoming allies with the Federation. zsingaya 21:03, 7 Aug 2005 (UTC) ::::::Could a "nitpicks" section be added about our discussion? Tough Little Ship 20:12, 25 Sep 2005 (UTC) ::::::Clearly, despite a brief mention of the Dominion War, the wrtiers didn't give any serious thoughts to its ramifications. It makes no sense to send one of your most powerful ships on a diplomatic mission with a species that just discovered warp and surely can't provide military support the equal of the Enterprise in the first place. The excuse for this was that the Federation diplomatic core was busy with Dominion negotiations. What? They were deeply engaged in Chintoka at this point and the idea of pulling out would have been to stab the Klingons and the Romulans in the back. Clearly that would have been really stupid, unless of course the Federation was planning to join the Dominion like Cardassia did.HaganeNoKokoro 04:46, 1 Oct 2005 (UTC) I think the lack of a Stardate is relevant to this discussion. For all we know this could be taking place during the lull in the War that we see during Statistical Probabilities. During that episode the Dominion offers to sign a peace treaty with the Federation so it's not unrealistic to suppose their negotiators were tied up then, meaning that some Starships would have other assignments. It's also worth noting that perhaps a "rotation" system was in place allowing the Ent-E time off of the front lines. Logan 5 04:55, 8 Nov 2005 (UTC) Starfleet didn't send the Enterprise to the Briar Patch. Admiral Dougherty simply asked for Data's schematics. The Enterprise was actually supposed to go to Sector 441. After Captain Picard got the call from the admiral during the dinner, he told Geordi that they were going to make a detour to the Briar Patch. Geordi informed the captain that they were in opposite directions, to which Captain Picard said "Are they?" Several lines in the movie state that the Enterprise wasn't fitted for the region and Admiral Dougherty wanted the Enterprise out of the Briar Patch. Willie 10:45, 11 September 2006 (UTC) cute worm? What is the cute pet worm called? Is there a name for the species? Where can I get pics of it? It was so cute! Please send replies to sonja@kisa.ca as I don't check this Wiki very often. :In the script it was called "a palm-pet, a colorful cross between a caterpillar and a jellyfish". Tough Little Ship 17:32, 15 Aug 2005 (UTC) ::Should an article be made for the "palm-pet"? --From Andoria with Love 17:54, 15 Aug 2005 (UTC) :::I started palm pet.--24.42.91.211 19:31, 17 Aug 2005 (UTC) Quark photo?!? I suppose it's nice that someone was able to upload an image of Quark, and it's all well and good that image is available on the DVD's special features. But since the scene -- which presumably had no substantive plot value, anyway -- was deleted from the movie's final cut, maybe it's worth considering that there are about fifty katrillion images which would be far more relevant to this article, and that Quark has nothing whatsoever to do with this movie. (anon) :Actually, that picture is quite appropriate for the behind-the-scenes information. If it was part of a lengthier summary I'd agree with you, but the scene with Quark is background information and therefore the picture goes with it. Weyoun 04:47, 24 Oct 2005 (UTC) ::Is this article about the background information? Is this article about the DVD? Is this article about special features prepared for the movie? Or is this article about the movie? ::No one claimed that this photograph wasn't included on the DVD. It probably is. But since it was cut and the character never even appeared in the film, it's absolutely ridiculous to include this as one of two images representing the movie in an encyclopedia article. For all practical purposes -- "practical," as distinguished from things which matter to Trekkies -- this image has nothing whatsoever to do with the movie. ::It belongs as much as any background info does on any article. Just like concept art, etc. The rest of the article could use more pictures and details but this one is not out of place. Logan 5 04:55, 8 Nov 2005 (UTC) :::Jesus Christ. You're not talking about a concept drawing for a car that was actually built, or an early storyboard for the film's climactic scene. Your analogy presumes we're talking about a photograph of a main character (say, Captain Picard) taken from a deleted scene — in which case you're still foolish for using that photo instead of one from the 87 scenes that were included in the film, but at least you're talking about a main character. Quark wasn't even a minor character. He wasn't in the film. His photograph has exactly as much background value as a photograph of the key grip, who presumably had a more substantial contribution to the finished product than an actor playing a character that never appeared in the film. :I think that part of the problem is that the page is so incomplete that the picture stands out. Once the page has been completely written, and other photos are included, then the decision can be made as to remove it or leave it there.--AndreMcKay 00:38, 9 March 2006 (UTC) removed I removed a note under "nitpicks" (a section i don't believe even belongs on Memory Alpha) It stated the Riker and Geordi wore their uniforms in error after knowing the captains plot -- With Riker being left in command, he never really had the option to go down to the surface illegally, so he didn't bother changing out of his uniform. Therefore this wasn't a mistake -- and another reason why having a nitpicks section leads to problems --people who don't understand the story perceive problems where none exist. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 05:47, 29 Nov 2005 (UTC) (also, i removed repeated linkages to Federation and USS Enterprise-E - -these terms should only be linked once in the summary and background, not repeatedly for each occurence) -- if you're not sure, try reading Memory Alpha:Manual of Style for how to make links -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk Nitpicks *While cloaking technology is still banned in the Federation, the holoship appears to be equipped with one. *Troi claims to have never kissed Riker with a beard before, however she is mistaken because she has at least once, dating back as early as TNG: "Ménage à Troi". (She also kissed Riker's transporter duplicate, Thomas Riker, who also had a beard, in "Second Chances".) *The placement of the Captain's Yacht seems to be perilously close to the forward torpedo launcher. *When Picard beams aboard the Son'a collector from Ru'afo's ship, the transporter effect is that of Starfleet technology. The effect should have matched that of the Son'a as he was beamed using one of their transporters. I removed the above per the discussion on Ten forward noting that memory alpha is not here for critiquing or nitpicking. --Alan del Beccio 03:05, 9 March 2006 (UTC) *Ruo'afo mentions that the Federation has been challenged by, 'every major power in the quadrent. The three races he lists are all from diffrent quadrents! Borg: Delta, Cardassians: Beta or Alpha and Dominion: Gamma. Damikye ::Again, these are nitpicks, but most can be explained off. First off, Cardassia Prime is in the Alpha Quadrant, the Dominion may have started as a Gamma Quadrant power, but at the point they declared war on the Federation, Cardassians were a member, making the Dominion an Alpha Quadrant power. As for the Borg, the Alpha Quadrant is a BIG place, most of it still has probably not been explored. We do not know the full extent of Borg space, while it is centered in the Delta Quadrant, it is possible that it also extends into the Alpha Quadrant. --OuroborosCobra talk 20:49, 21 August 2006 (UTC) *Need further info on trivia line "While Jupiter appeared in Star Trek: The Motion Picture, its rings were not visible". Jupiter acctually has no rings, saturn does. Was it saturn in de movie? **On the contrary, Jupiter does in fact have rings, they are just usually not visible to the naked eye. Don't believe me? Here is a picture, and a diagram. --OuroborosCobra talk 10:14, 8 January 2007 (UTC) Female Trill officer The conn officer throughout this movie is a female trill, however the actress is not listed in the credits and I cant see her in the list in the article. Anyone know who she is?